hiccup haddock the boy who lived
by thebatboy
Summary: Hiccup haddock the boy who lived (hiccupxrapunzel no lemons) i own nothing to do with how to train your dragon or harry potter
1. Chapter 1

Hiccup hadock wss not a normal boy he was son of a chief of course that had to change the so called car crash happend he lost his parents

11 years after that hiccup was doing the usual he had to do the dishes and figure stuff out it was snoutlout's birthday and his family wanted

To spend it with snoutlout but no one could look after hiccup the hoffersons were starbusy and everyone else was asleep so they brought

hiccup during the trip hiccup did something odd he spoke to a snake and thesnake spoke back it even winked hiccup was in shock then

snout lout fell through the window letting the snake out hiccup was locked in the cubard for a week with only bread and water once every

day the week passed quikly too quikly then on satarday hiccup got a letter .

Quick a/n next chapter is jack frost read and review


	2. Chapter 2

Jackson frost was loved by his family until he froze the village he was then took in by the dunbrough family Merida as a witch jack was a wizard the dunbrough's loved jack like he was their own they always wanted what was best for him and Merida they taught jack how to control his magic jack and Merida always fought once jack froze over her room the next morning he woke up to this "JACKKKK" the next half an hour was spent running around and trying not to be killed or shot by merida "merida stop please woah nearly hit me that time" he said between laughs.

The next couple years past they were eleven but after the mordu and pitch black indecent it really started getting dangerous they had to move so where else so they acedentily moved next to the boy who lived so they got the letter the same day as hiccup the same day they realised their best friend was the boy who lived because of hiccup being the runt is the school and snotlout bullying him . Hiccup,merida and jack became the best of friends even snotlout was scared of them when they were together. Little did they know it would change thier fate.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N no Rapunzel until Hogwarts mainly I don't know what to write for her it's pretty much the same as the movie sorry. HIccup was walking back to the dining room when snotlout realised hiccup had a letter snotlout's farther spitelout laughed as he burned the letter then he heard a screech as a black dragon burst through the wall with the letter and a note :Dear hiccup this is your farther's dragon his name is toothless you are a wizard I will turn up at 6:00 pm. To explain more merida and jack will be there too: hiccup checked the time it was 6:00 pm BOOM hiccup looked up jack and merida and were stood there BOOM everyone looked around and snotlout peed his pants BOOM "hello there I'm gobber friend of hiccup's dad. Merida jack hiccup you are to go to hogwarts but first hiccup hold out your hand." Hiccup did as told closed his eyes just in case and he felt something scaley in his hand opening his eyes he saw toothless look into his eyes. Later that week hiccup merida jack and gobber were going to diagonal ally hiccup was controlling toothless through the sky they landed in some back ally gobber taped some bricks with his hammer hand they walked past a girl with long blonde hair in a braid to her ankles. At gringots they got their money at olivanders they got their wands except jack who got a staff to make his magic more easy to control hiccup was furious with jack because jack froze hiccup hair jack then started to fly hiccup jumped on toothless and it was a chase merida tried to catch up but ended up tripping gobber flinched as this happened.

Hope you enjoyed this chapterI i own nothing but I wish I did.


	4. Chapter 4

After everyone was caught hiccup ended up back at his normal life style until the day came the day of the train hiccup went with merida and jack to the train station . When they got there the first thing merida said was "well this were a waste 'o time" jack then imedently knew were to go "through there through 9 and 10!" "Dada were dead" "o shush hiccup"" no you merida""BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!' Hiccup and merida looked shocked jack was fuming just then gobber showed up "go on through there!"

On the platform everyone was showing up,leaving in tears,beaming in didnt know what to think he was sure the dunbrough s and gobber would say goodbye on the train the terible triplets (that's what everyone had started calling them even though they weren't realated by blood) sat together even though jack who was in a mood wouldn't speak to them knock knock knock hiccup pulled open the compartment door to see a beatifull blonde gir with a braid that went to her ankles " c can i s sit with you's there is no where else to s sit p please?" Hiccup of course blurted out the answer faster than his brain could think "yeah of course" gober who saw the whole thing from the platform gave jack and merida a look that said he realy likes her dont he jack gave them a sly smirk before nodding his head.

After the train started they started talking to try to be better friends with each other it started with hiccup " my name is hiccup haddock i am the boy that lived i have the chin scar to prove it i like art and inventing but i can only do this in school because i am abused at my home with out merida and jack i would not be here today."next was rapunzel"my name is rapunzel and i have magical hair that glows when i sing i can also heal any wound hiccup cut your hand" hiccup cut his hand with a knife he took from the jougersons Rapunzel wrapped her hair around the wound and began to sing when the song was over hiccup checked his hand it was complety cut free no scar or anything "there proved it jack was next "my name is jackson frost i control the snow and ice i was took in by merida's family after I froze my village i lost my little sister and mother" jack said while making a snowball last was merida "my name is merida dunbrough I am a archer and sword wielder I can do practically anything wit a bow.


End file.
